1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a mixing device, more particularly for showers or baths, having a mixing fitting to which hot and cold water may be fed and which comprises an element for adjusting the mixing ratio of the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German document No. 29 25 234 discloses a mixing device of this kind for the preparation of mixed water, the temperature of which may be preselected in accordance with the adjusted mixing ratio of the supplied hot and cold water. The device contains an electric-motor drive and a sensor which detects the outlet temperature of the mixed water and is connected to a regulating unit, the latter being used to adjust the mixing ratio of the mixed water, and therefore the temperature thereof, in accordance with a set desired value. Adjustment of the desired value for the temperature of the mixed water is effected directly in the mixing fitting, but remote control is not possible. Moreover, preparations such as lotions, shampoos, showering agents, bath-additives, or the like cannot be added to the mixed water.